


Just Wednesday

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Birthday, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jokes, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24794245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: When Paul wakes up, it seems his friends have forgotten his birthday.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Just Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Happy birthday Paul :D

Paul sat up in his bed with the biggest smile. The fact that it was his birthday put him in the best mood already, and he was sure whatever was to come would be even better. Every year before, his friends had made him breakfast in bed. 

But as he woke up, he saw that there was nobody next to his bed. George was brushing his teeth in the hotel toilet, John was changing clothes, and Ringo was still asleep in the other bed, snoring. 

He got up out of the bed and John nodded at him. “Morning, Macca. How’d you sleep?”

“Great! Excited for today.” Ringo groaned from the other bed. 

“Why? We’re not doing anything. Don’t even know why these two clowns are even up and getting ready.”

Paul frowned. “We’re not doing anything?”

“No, it’s our day off. George is going out somewhere with some girl, I think. I don’t know what the hell John is doing, though.”

“I’m taking Paul out. Can’t a man take his boyfriend out for a day?” He started to button up his shirt and Ringo just laughed. 

“We’re in America, John. You’ll get bloody shot for it.”

“Well, I don’t care. I’m still taking him out.” Paul smiled at John, who was walking to the toilet to brush his own teeth, and the drummer sat up in his bed, seeing the big smile on his face. 

“What are you so happy for?”

“You serious? It’s the big day!” 

George walked into the room and saw Paul’s overly excited face. “Looks like you’ve won the lottery. Would’ve thought so if you didn’t already have loads of money.”

The bassist’s smile fell. Did his friends not even remember it was his birthday? He suddenly felt like crying. “Have you forgotten…?” Paul said to both of them. 

They exchanged glances confusedly. “I… I must’ve..” The guitarist chuckled, and a single tear made its way down Paul’s cheek. 

“Paul? What’s the matter?” Ringo asked. 

“Nothing.” He started to make his way to the toilet, and George grabbed his arm. 

“W-what did I forget..?”

“What day is it?” Paul whispered. George glanced over at the clock on the table between the two beds. 

“Wednesday?”

Paul bit back a sob and then ran to the toilet, slamming the door behind him. He sat down back against the bathtub, and that's when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Macca? You alright?” John still stood with toothpaste in his mouth. He quickly spit it out and sat down next to Paul, who was now crying. “Hey, what’s the matter?”

“Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“You shouldn’t be sad on your birthday, Paul. That’s not fair. Tell me what’s bothering you so we can go ahead and we can fix it all up.”

“You remembered?” he whispered, and John just giggled, leaning in for a quick kiss.

“Of course I remembered. How could anyone forget?”

Paul sighed. “George and Richie seem to have done a good job of it.”

“Oh. Well, maybe you’ll feel a bit better if I showed you something.” He dragged Paul up by the arm, leading him out of the toilet and the hotel room, which was now empty. 

“Where are you taking me, John Lennon?”

“You’ll see.” Paul couldn't help but smile at John’s silly antics, gladly following the man over to.. Brian’s room? John reached out and opened the door. 

“Maybe we should kno—“

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Paul jumped up in surprise when he saw Brian, George, and Ringo all standing by in front of him. And he didn’t even try to stop the tears of happiness that rolled out of his eyes. 

“God, you guys. You really… you didn’t forget?”

“No, of course not!” George shouted. “We would never. We just couldn’t ruin the surprise.”

“You bastards,” John scolded them. “I told you to keep your mouths shut. Not make him cry.”

“We’ve got cake to make up for it,” Ringo replied with a bright smile, turning to Paul. “Sorry to make you think we’d forgotten about you, Paulie. We love you, mate.”

“Thanks, Rich. Love you, too.” 

“You’ve got the day off,” Brian spoke for the first time. “Do whatever you want, I don’t care. But you better be careful.” 

“O-okay. I’m gonna eat some cake first, actually.” He cut himself a piece and bit into it. “It’s good.”

“It better be,” George said. “You know how much cakes cost in America? Ten dollars!”

“How many pounds is that, then?” John asked. 

“I haven’t got a clue. Probably a lot, though.”

“Right. Well, hurry up with your cake, Macca. I’m still taking you out.”

Paul giggled and ran over to hug John. “I love you, Johnny.”

“Love, the surprise was George’s idea…”

“But I still love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
